


safe with you

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [16]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Peter, and Ollie spend the day out together, and they make a new friend, Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. I’ve aged Tony and Bruce down a bit because of how old they end up being in later fics, and I really just—don’t want to write about them at sixty, so this is a discrepancies note.

_One month later._

_February, 2014_

 

Peter skips circles around Bruce in the elevator, singing ACDC’s _TNT_ at the top of his lungs.  Bruce is watching him go with a fond smile, though, when the elevator stops, Peter sways and stops singing, stumbling a little.  “Woah,” Bruce says, steadying him, “You okay?”

 

“My tumbly’s rumbly and my head’s all spinny.”

 

“Stop going in circles, then, silly,” Bruce laughs before scooping him up and getting him settled on a hip.  He presses a kiss to his temple before heading out of the elevator and into the garage.

 

“Uncle Logan calls me webhead,” Peter says, leaning his head against Bruce’s, his little fingers curling in the collar of his shirt.

 

“That’s cos you are a webhead,” Bruce says, smiling.  When he opens the back door to one of Tony’s cars, Peter detaches himself and allows Bruce to buckle him in, holding Ollie out of the way.  Bruce gets in front, and when they’re on the street, he asks, “When do I get to sit in front like you do, daddy?”

  
“When you’re older.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Thirty-six.  How old are you?”

 

“You know, silly daddy!  I’m _four_!”

 

“Good job.”

 

They chat the rest of the way to the market, and then Peter’s shivering in the cold while Bruce carries him toward the entrance.  “I don’t like the snow sometimes,” Peter mumbles, hiding in Bruce’s neck, “It’s chilly.”

 

“Did you put your scarf on like I told you to?” Bruce asks, already knowing the answer as Peter burrows closer to him.

 

“No,” he mumbles, and Bruce just rubs a hand over his back, trying to warm him.  Once they’re inside, he gets Peter into a carriage, tucks Ollie inside his jacket because Ollie’s cold, and heads off, sighing when Peter kicks his legs.  “Sorry,” Peter says sheepishly, stopping his legs, and Bruce smiles.

 

“Thank you,” he says, and Peter nods, wiggling around before he settles, taking Ollie from his jacket and holding him with both arms, “What do you want for dinner this week?”

 

Peter hums while he thinks, and they’re halfway down an aisle before he says, “Sushi!  Raviolis!”

 

“You like tortellinis better.”

 

“Tortellinis!” he repeats, and Bruce lifts a hand, cheering because he managed to say the whole thing without stumbling, and Peter smacks his hand for a high-five.

 

“Nice work, that was a hard word.  What about—complicated?”

 

“Complicated!”

 

“Zucchini!”

 

“I like zucchini!  Wait—do I like zucchini?”

 

“Well, we’re trying it now.  Remember for when we get to the produce.  What else?”

 

“Seafood!  And—mushrooms!”

 

“Whole meals, Peter.”

 

He starts swinging his legs again, but Bruce just walks farther back, allowing it for now.  They slowly work their way through the store, and Bruce is reminded yet again why he always likes taking Peter out.  He never demands for anything, always just asks if he’s tried it yet and if they can try it, but only if his daddies like it and think him and Ollie will.  He always wants the most colorful thing, he hates boxed food unless it’s cereal, and he never seems afraid of talking about where different meats came from.  He asks Bruce a thousand and one questions the entire time they’re there, but Bruce likes it because it keeps him grounded, keeps him focused, and he feels safe when he’s with Peter because he knows nothing will happen, nothing will get him going enough to make him hulk out because he has his baby boy there with him, who wants to know everything about everything, and Bruce always ends up in stitches, laughing over him by the time they finally get up front.

 

When they eventually get to produce, he tells Peter to pick out four vegetables and fruits he hasn’t tried before, and they end up with a wild assortment of things before getting bread and then heading for the cashiers.  Peter talks then, too, from where he’s sitting at the end of the belt, taking the things Bruce hands them and putting them down carefully.  Bruce always ends up getting him whatever treats he wants, within reason, but Peter never really asks for a lot of sweets, just little things.  It’s always interesting, though, when he goes to pay because ever since the Chitauri, people know what his name is, and sometimes they look in awe at whatever card he’s using, whether it has Tony’s name or his or it’s a Stark Industries card, and then they always look at Peter, and that’s when Bruce starts to feel a little itchy and unsteady.  Peter always seems to _know_ , though, and he always catches Bruce’s attention, telling him a story or talking about absolutely nothing, and Bruce is always calm again when he feels like he might not be.

 

When they get back to the car, Peter’s getting drowsy, and Bruce checks the time after he’s buckled him in—twelve, an hour until nap time.  “Are you hungry?” he asks once the trunk is packed and they’re back on the road.

 

“Mhm,” Peter says from the back, and Bruce looks back at him in the rearview mirror, smiling when he sees him leaning his head against his car seat, his thumb in his mouth.

 

“What do you feel like?”

 

“Grilled cheese,” he says around his thumb, so Bruce has Jarvis direct them toward the proper place.

 

“Someone’s sleepy,” Bruce says as they’re leaving twenty minutes later, and Peter nods, thumb in his mouth again.  “I’ve got a surprise for you first, though, before we go back home.”

 

“I like surprises,” he says softly, and Bruce smiles.  They arrive just as Peter’s emitting his first yawn, though he brightens up when Bruce gets him out of the back.  “Those are doggies!” he exclaims, pointing toward one of the glass windows.

 

“Yes, they are.  Do you want Ollie?”

 

“Yes, please.”  Bruce grabs Ollie, shuts and locks the car, and then takes Peter inside.

 

They’re spotted almost immediately as a young man comes over, looking extremely excited.  “Doctor Banner,” he says, holding out a hand.

 

“Hank, good to see you.  How’s school going with Xavier?”

 

“Good, good.  He keeps saying this place is good for me, but I’d rather be in a lab.  This way,” he says, leading them away.  “Is this Peter?” he asks as he walks.

 

“Yes.  Peter, this is Hank McCoy.”

 

“Hello, Hank,” Peter says politely, waving, “Do you work here?”

 

“For now.”

 

“Are you a scientist, too?”

  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.  Ah, here we are.  The Mexican Redknee Tarantula.”

 

“ _Woah_!” Peter gasps, squirming until Bruce brings him closer, “That’s so cool.  Look, daddy, it has red on it!”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“It’s the coolest spider ever,” Peter says, leaning forward and pressing his face against the glass.  The tarantula crawls forward, legs coming up over the glass, and Peter giggles, leaning back and clapping his hands together.  “Wait,” Peter says suddenly, looking over at Bruce with wide eyes, “Is that for _me_?”

 

“Only if you promise to take care of it and love it and—”

 

“ _His name will be Cooper_!”  Bruce and Hank both burst out laughing even as Peter presses a hand to the glass and says, “Say hello to Cooper, Ollie.”

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy thing happened. So, twenty-seven days ago, I started this series, and yesterday, I finished it. It is over 100k words in total, and is at 72 ficlets. I’m a little speechless. The last time I wrote something this fast, it was my second novel, which is also over 100k, but that took me a month and a half. Granted, that was entirely original, worlds and languages and races and _dragons_ , so I get why this didn’t take as long, BUT GUYS. I can’t believe this series is done, and I’m so excited for all of you to see the later stuff because _hot damn_. I know this is weird, me being like, oh the series is done, when you’re only on sixteen, but I’m just doing a little dance right now because I love this series so much, I don’t think you understand. Peter Parker is the most adorable thing _in the universe_. Anyway, rambling, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
